Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery
Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mysteryfacebook.com/media/set/?set=a.10152590290905961.1073741830.140330320960&type=1 is the twenty-first installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was produced by both Warner Bros. Animation and WWE Studios. Premise Premise taken from WWE.comwwe.com/inside/overtheropes/wwestudios/scooby-doo-announcement-26045001: When Shaggy and Scooby win tickets to WrestleMania, the entire gang travels in the Mystery Machine to WWE City to attend the epic event. However, when a mysterious ghostly bear appears and threatens to ruin the show, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred work with WWE Superstars to solve the case. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Ghost Bear/Cookie Suspects Culprits Locations * WWE City ** WrestleMania *** Locker room ** WWE Management building *** Ms. Richards's office *** Video game studio *** Kitchen *** Roof *** Belt room ** Forest *** Bear Cave **** Cookie's lair ** WWE Training Camp *** Gym *** Cafe *** 24/7 All You Can Eat Grill *** Daphne and Velma's cabin *** Shaggy and Fred's cabin *** Miz's cabin ** WWE City Hotel ** Sleeper Hold Hotel ** WWE Superstar Inn ** Best Wrestler Hotel ** Champ Belt Hotel ** Royal Rumble Ribs ** McMahon's Waffle House ** Tap Out Diner ** Tombstone Tacos * Shaggy's house * The Burger Binge Notes/trivia * The opening theme presents a lot of elements of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, including: ** Pictures of Charlie the Funland Robot, the Phantom Shadow, the Space Kook, the Indian Witch Doctor, the Ghost of Captain Cutler, Redbeard's Ghost and the Creeper. ** A lot of scenes from the show playing in the background, as well as live-action shots of WWE matches, while the characters are being introduced in the front. Because of this the main cast aren't credited at the beginning. * The Mystery Machine has been redesigned, resembling the new look it had the Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! TV series. * Shaggy references the fact that the gang wear the same outfits every day when Daphne and Velma complain to him about forgetting their luggage. Also, when Daphne only has two scarfs to choose from she asks Velma which one is better with a predictable response. * During the broadcast of WrestleMania on television, three sequences were shown of four girls watching the main event on their sofa, resembling Cassie Sandsmark (Wonder Girl), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Zatara Zatanna (Zatara), and Megan Morse (Miss Martian) from Young Justice: Invasion, the second season of Young Justice on Cartoon Network. Brandon Vietti, who directed this film, was the co-creator of the Young Justice TV series. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Fred was a major wrestling fan in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Wrestle Maniacs, but here he has to be guilted in to going to WrestleMania. Daphne also had no problem in going to the Bosepheus Jumbo Wrestling Bowl in the aformentioned episode, but she really doesn't want to go to WrestleMania at all. * Are the gang that incompetent that they leave Shaggy to pack their bags for the trip? * Even if they did only wear one outfit they would still need another set of a fresh clothing, not to mention underwear. * It's implied, but not explicitly confirmed that those who work at the WWE live in WWE City. It's unknown if this applies to everyone of it's employees. In other languages Home media * USA release date: ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' DVD released March 25, 2014. * USA release date: ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' Blu-ray/DVD combo released March 25, 2014. * UK release date: Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery DVD released March 24, 2014. * UK release date: Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Blu-ray/DVD combo released March 24, 2014. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery! - John Cena to the Rescue|WrestleMania Mystery! - John Cena to the Rescue Images Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (DVD).jpg|DVD Scooby_Doo!_WrestleMania_Mystery_Logo.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo References }} Category:Direct-to-video films